


Of Roses And Thorns

by HiddenCharacter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), The Tournament (2009), the thorn birds
Genre: Anyelle, F/M, Macelle - Freeform, belle and macavoy, belle x macavoy, macavoy and belle, macavoy x belle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3145838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenCharacter/pseuds/HiddenCharacter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Father MacAvoy is the local priest in the town of Middlesbrough. </p>
<p>In the beginning days of being a priest. Joseph takes the help of an older parishioner. A widower with an eye for her work. Cecilia Deforest offers Joseph all he could hope for in his church. Only she has more in store for him and his future.</p>
<p>{Based Partly On 'The Thorn Birds'} {No Rating Until Further Into The Story Line! ;~; Sorry!}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In his youth; Father MacAvoy was how all envisioned a true man of God to be.

A leader; as well as a follower of the Lord's words. He turned no man away from his church. Nor woman and their child. The priest was a true saint if a person ever was. It was all he ever hoped to be in his life. A humble follower of the Lord and his ways. 

Joseph MacAvoy worked in a small church at the edge of the village. {In the town of Middlesbrough.} Putting himself in his work day after day. Life after life as his days went by.

He could not do all he wished to. Though he found ways to do just enough. With parishioners who helped in those days. 

His most devoted of them. Was a woman long from her own youth. Her name was Cecilia Deforest. She was one of the wealthiest women in the small town. Owning most of the property and shops on through. 

Most of her life was spent in marriage after marriage. Having only one child in life. A daughter that had ran away and married some years before. 

Cecilia spent most of her time looking after her life's work. A dedicated book keeper for her own businesses. She always found ways to make more than others could have thought possible. From the markets to very own plantations. 

Mrs. Deforest was one of the most respected members of the church. Father MacAvoy had found himself captivated by the woman his first few months of arrival. Back then he had taken very little from his parish. Trying to understand the ways of the town. 

It was all slow but civil enough. Until lady Cecilia offered to help him flourish in his work. She donated her time to help with the keep in the beginning. Before she began to offer foods from her markets, and clothing from the local shops. 

Most that was given were unsaleable produce and goods. That the church could give out and feed to many. It was like miracle but it was a reality. 

The praise that was give then. Made Joseph feel as if it was unneeded. It wasn't he who had truly given to the people. While Cecilia wanted nothing said about her actions. She seemed to enjoy how the people treated the young priest. 

He was a man who staid devoted to his work. While she was a woman of the same. Yet she wanted more than what he ever could have. 

Within the first year of Joseph's work. He had brought more to the church than any other ever tried to. Cecilia made sure of that in those days. Even when she had become ill.

She gave all she could to help with the church...and at the time herself. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

In the middle of March. Joseph found himself learning to drive his first vehicle. It was a van he would begin to use in his daily life.

As lady Cecilia had fallen ill. MacAvoy had seen that as a way to branch out in his work. He began going to the homes of his followers more. Mrs. Deforest thought it the greatest of ideas. Giving him a donation enough for him to purchase a van for his work. 

He brought families food, clothing, and furniture donated to the church. Things that people needed then. When they couldn't afford the simplest items for themselves and their children. 

Joseph even began to hold small sermons in the homes. For people like Mrs. Deforest who could no longer find ways to come to church. 

It was the least he could do for the woman who was doing so much still in her weakest. 

Even more so, when he had found himself at a loss.

Cecilia had asked for his opinion in a very personal event. Her daughter had asked for her help. She asked to come home and live with her mother. To help her and help her family. 

Colette Deforest-French was a married woman with a single child. Her husband Moe French was an Australian labor worker. Who found work in various parts of the UK and Australia. Until the most part of that year. When he had been injured in a car accident. 

Everything that had been made for the small family. Had shattered in a few months time. With Colette's work at a small library not giving them enough money to live on. 

Lady Cecilia asked if it would be best for her to accept her daughter's offer. To come and help her mother. Joseph hardly knew if it was best. Though he knew Cecilia may not need help now. If her condition worsen. She would be at a loss in her life if things hit her hard. 

MacAvoy acknowledge that they could help both of each other. By letting them come and giving both Colette and her husband work. Perhaps at a shop if unwanted in her home. 

Mrs. Deforest agreed with him and sent word to Colette. Her daughter would come when everything was set for them. She would arrive in the middle of April. With Moe, and her grandchild.

Who she had never spoken anything of. 


	3. Chapter 3

The French family would arrive at just about noon on a Saturday.

Father MacAvoy stood at the train station by himself. He knew just enough of the three who would be arriving. Colette was a woman in her early thirties. Joseph had seen pictures just of her as a child. With long brown hair and cheerful smiles. 

Knowing nothing of the husband and child. He waited standing just outside the train station. Anxious at the wait he would endure and the people he would meet. 

"Papa!" 

Joseph's head turned quick to the voice of a young girl. She ran up and wrapped her arms around the legs of the priest. 

"Excuse me?" 

"Papa! Papa Mac-Ah-voy!"

"Belle, no!"

The stern voice of a man called. Walking with a woman in tow.

Moe French came up to the priest and his daughter. "I'm sorry Father, we tried to explain to the girl who you were."

MacAvoy chuckled understanding the mistake there. "I see, you must be Mr. French.." Joseph offered his hand to the man to shake. After doing so he turned his attention to the child. 

Pulling her off him, he knelt down to her level. Giving a warm smile to the new arrival. "I'm sorry to say, but I am no ones Papa." 

The child before him scrunched up her face. She seemed disappointed by what he said. "Mama says you are a Papa!" 

Joseph laughed again at the girl's words. Before Colette finally spoke up to them. "He is a Father, not a Papa; Belle...He is a preacher, a priest." 

Trying to explain such titles to a young child. Only made things worse in her mind. It could easily be seen on her hurt expression.

As Joseph looked to the former Deforest. He felt she was trying her best with what she had.  "I'm sure it is confusing Belle. So just know I am a friend."

His gently words to the young girl. Made her smile to the young priest. The smile he knew well enough. It was the same smile her mother had. She was almost an exact image of her mother. Except for her sky colored eyes and chestnut hair. 

Those features seemed to almost be all her own. 

"Your mother has been waiting impatiently for your arrival." Joseph explains to Colette as he stands up. Keeping a hand on the young French. While she had wrapped an arm around his legs. 

"We were delayed a few stops back." Moe says. As Joseph gave a nod to him. "Well, let's get everything and get you three home."

Father MacAvoy and Moe gathered there luggage soon after. Joseph getting everything into the back of the van. With Moe's back as it was. He could hardly bend to help the priest. 

Joseph was not weary to the work. Getting everything in the back for them. So that he could drive them on to the estate. 

Colette and Belle had seated themselves in the van. With the young child telling tales of what she hoped for. What she expected when she met her grandmother. The child kept MacAvoy in a cheerful mood onward to the Deforest estate. 

Her parents seem worn from it all. So the priest did his best to keep her content. She was a wildly imaginative young girl. As most should be at such a young age. 

"Will you live with us?" Belle had asked just as they arrived at the home. Joseph got out of the van and came around to the side. There were people there already helping get the luggage out of the back. So MacAvoy went and helped Colette and the child out.

"No sweetheart, I have a home at the church." Joseph answered the girl. As she tried to cling to him when he helped her out. 

"Why not!?" Belle asked seeming almost scared. The priest sighed and lifted the girl into his arms. Carrying her at his side as he moved them away from the vehicle. 

"I am a priest, I live and work at the church here." Father MacAvoy explained. "You will soon come to know this well."

The girls eyes seemed to tear up hearing him. Before she berried her head against his shoulder. His heart ached at such a strange reaction. 

"Shh, do not cry. You have no reason to cry, Belle. Your mama, and papa have brought you to a new home with great possibilities for your life."

At least Joseph believed so. On the other side of the truth. Lady Cecilia had different plans for her daughter's new life. She was not exactly welcome home with open arms. No matter the help she brought with her. 


	4. Chapter 4

From the moment Cecilia set eyes on her young granddaughter. Something in her seemed to change. As if what life left in her vanished. She worked as much as she ever did. Though it was with less vigor in her ways. Everyone believed it was just because of her declining health. It would be the Father who would find it to be other wise. 

"Father Joseph!" Belle cheered as she ran for the priest. Hugging him at his waist tight. She had grown a clean foot since they came to Middlesbrough. 

"Good morning, Belle. Where might Lady Cecilia be on this morn?" Joseph had his arms on the girls shoulders. Smiling down to her as she grinned up to him.   


"Grandmother is in the den! Should I go and tell her you're here!?"

MacAvoy knelt down and kissed the girl's hair. "I will go and surprise her." He answered the girl. "Perhaps it will lift her spirits."

In fact it would that day. Just not in the best of them. As Father MacAvoy left the child and entered the home. Mrs. Deforest came into the room. Stepping just out of the living room. 

"You are here early, Joseph."

Joseph smiled faintly and bowed his head low. "It seems we are backed up at the church. We've not received this months offering."

It bothered the priest having to mention such things to her. Cecilia had decided to let Moe run the books for the church and some of the slower shops in town. It wasn't going over so well with most of the village. 

"I'm sorry, Father. French may need less work than I assumed he could handle."

MacAvoy frowned hearing the woman belittle the man. "I think he needs more time and guidance for such work." Following Cecilia into the den she went over to a desk. Preparing to write the church it's monthly penance. 

"You and I both know I don't have the time for it." Which was far from the truth. If she allowed Colette to help out with the businesses. She would have more time than needed. Instead she had her daughter working like a maid in her own home. 

Leaving Belle to herself with everyone in their places. 

"I'm sure you could provide him with enough knowledge to keep the books in check." The smug statement tasted bitter on the priest's tongue.  

Though set off Cecilia in motion.

"I'm not sure I should follow through with this." She says holding the written check in her hand. "The things I'm finding out about you, Father. They could break you more than this feeble sum of money."

"What exactly are you getting at?" Joseph was far beyond confused by what she was saying.

"You may not be able to step off your Godly path, but I don't doubt you'd break your vows."

It took him a long moment to understand what she meant. Before his face redden in anger. "How dare you say such a thing to me!"

Cecilia chuckled at that; Standing before the priest with her grin.

"How dare you look at a child with more love than you ever have me!" 


	5. Chapter 5

Father MacAvoy had held his tongue that day.

Holding his breathe when Cecilia actually gave him the check. Along with even bitter information. 

_"By the end of the month. Belle will be sent to a boarding school. Where she will be out of the way, and of better use to us."_

Joseph believed he was partly to blame for her decision. He just couldn't understand the woman's reasoning. She was just a child. One who was already being pushed aside in her home. 

Now her family was sending her far across the country. To a school where she might be pushed aside even more. 

It wasn't right, and it wasn't right he was being scorned. Father MacAvoy saw Belle in the purest of ways. Seeing her as the child he could never have. Her unyielding love for all. Made his heart sway to her. In a way he could never truly understand.

Nor could he understand how he seemed to be the only one. To accept the girl as she was. Nothing more than an innocent child. Who needed the love of her family...and not their cold shoulders. 

"Father...W-will God know where to find me at this school?"

The day Belle was to leave. Joseph offered to take the girl and her father to the train station. 

While Moe went off to buy the tickets. He sat outside on a bench with the girl. A hand held the young child's hand in his. Wishing he didn't have to let her go. "Of course he will Belle. God follows us all, in our hearts." 

Her smile came brighten by his words. As her hand moved from his. To touch at his coarse cheek. "You forgot to shave!" She insisted making Joseph smile as he touched her hand over his cheek.

"It seems I have." He had been worrying all week. It had slipped his mind the past few mornings to do so.

"Will you visit me?"

Joseph took the girls hand again and turned it over in his. Surveying it as he held it once more. "I won't be able to."

"B-but you will write!?"

MacAvoy's eyes shot to her as he heard the cry in her voice. "Of course I will...I will never forget to."

"Father?"

Moe French interrupted as he stood near them. Father MacAvoy gave a nod to the man before he stood up with Belle. Walking with them to the platform to board. 

"You will write to me won't you, Papa?" Mr. French gave his daughter a faint smile before stepping onto the train with her belongings. "I will make sure of it.." Joseph says squeezing her hand one last time.

"Thank you, Father."

MacAvoy lead down to the girls height and hugged her. Before the train began to start up. "Stay safe.." He whispered to her. Pulling back to see her face one last time. "My darling Belle, don't let anything break you."

Belle had knew very little of what that might mean. Yet she smiled softly and stroked his stubble cheek once more. Before leaving off into the train. Where she would find her 'papa' and make the journey to her next 'home'. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Mother's aren't always so accepting or the lives of their children. It's a cruel reality in this world.}

A month had passed in the town of Middlesbrough. There had been no word from Belle since then. Not from her mother, father, or grandmother. Joseph tried not to ask questions about the child. He had learned just after seeing the girl off. That the school wouldn’t allow her to write for some weeks. Just until she became used to her surroundings and her new home.

Father MacAvoy was so anxious to hear anything of her. It had become difficult going to the Deforest estate without seeing her smiling face. She had always been there to greet him.

Most days with a new book in hand, and stories to tell. Since then Cecilia was the only one he’d meet. Seemingly more bitter each time he came around for Sunday sermon. Even more so that Sunday. Though he would have no idea why exactly. Until Colette had stopped him after the sermon. Asking to speak with the priest before he left back to the church.

Cecilia though kept him long after the sermon ended. Complaining about Moe and how she was having to backtrack the man’s work herself. Only when Joseph tried to give her counsel on what she should do. Lady Deforest only scoffed and told him how little he knew about their work.

It was becoming harder and harder to accept Cecilia’s ways. She did not seem to understand the reality of her actions. How she was not helping Moe, and only causing problems for herself.

When Father MacAvoy was finally able to leave. Colette was waiting for him outside. She had seated herself on the steps of the home. Worrying at her nails, biting them to the ends. As Joseph came down and seated himself next to her. He realized then something was wrong. Something had happened since his last visit.

“Is something the matter, Colette?” He asks and she jumps. Having not realized the man was there.

“F-father..I-I’m sorry...I-I..”

Joseph's hand came out and touched the woman’s shoulder. Her eyes teared up at the action. Soon falling into the man’s shoulder. Beginning to cry against the priest.

“Colette?”

It took some time through the sobs to realize what she was so worried about.

Colette had become pregnant in the time her first child was away. Cecilia wasn’t behaving so cruel because of Moe’s work. She was angry with him because of Colette. That a married woman had become pregnant by her husband. That another life was being brought into this world. A life that was of Moe and Colette.

_How could a mother be so cruel?_


End file.
